Ignorance
by ChoppedLeeks
Summary: (by Chopped) Mariku has always been aware of how his love for Malik could end up hurting them both. However, Malik has yet to learn this lesson. Bronzeshipping, yaoi, and… pedophilia! Big fun!


Author's Note:

Chopped: Um. Yeah. This happened. ARE YOU READY FOR SOME PEDOPHILIA?

Mariku: I am always ready for pedophilia.

Chopped: Good. I really have nothing to say about this, so… READ!

**Just for anyone who is confused, Mariku is 18 and Malik is 10. FUN!**

* * *

Ignorance

It wasn't a night much out of the ordinary, to be completely honest. With my light curled up in a dark corner of his cold bedroom, I couldn't help but smile to myself. His trembling hands were covering his ears as if he was blocking out screams from within the recesses of his mind. The little hikari was prominently shaking, pupils dilated in fear, breathing labored.

Oh, sweet hikari... will you never learn?

I observed my other half with interest. It wasn't like I could help it, of course. It was fascinating, the way he reacted like this. It was such a trivial thing in my opinion, but little Malik seemed genuinely traumatized. My light was in the wrong place at the wrong time, as usual. He should have known better than to go to his father while he was in such a hostile mood. The father always harbored an impressive level of anger and hatred, subsequently lashing out at his own children whenever they got too close. This was just another one of those times.

Malik merely picked the wrong choice of words, and so it wasn't long before his father began his usual ritual of yanking my hikari's hair and sending him tumbling to the floor. He began to viciously tear at his skin, even pulling out a knife at one point. The pained cries of my other half filled the dark tomb, echoing off the walls. My light's father ended the abuse with a swift blow to the gut, slamming little Malik against the wall and storming out of the room, locking and sealing the door tightly behind him on his way out.

Malik's battered form has remained limp on the floor, continuing to tremble in debilitating horror. His expression conveyed only fear, void of all other possible emotions. With one trembling hand, little Malik cuddled his raggedy bed sheets close, desperate for warmth. He sobbed into the cotton, causing his cascading tears to stain the fabric. The fragile little hikari looked so deliciously helpless and delicate... so very _weak_.

I licked my lips.

I could easily tell with our mind-link that Malik was in desperate need of comfort tonight. He was never strong enough to deal with the emotional and physical pain of his father's abuse. I didn't mind, of course. The more my hikari relied on me, the more he depended on my power, the better off I was. It gave me a satisfaction, a pleasure that is nearly impossible to put into words.

So thought I might as well gratify my Malik's wishes for tonight. I emerged from the dark recesses of my hikari's mind, materializing before his cowering form. I cast a dark shadow over Malik, causing him to peer up at me through his foggy lavender eyes. I gazed down at my trembling other half with sorrow.

"Oh, hikari..." I whispered in pity.

Before I could even complete my sentence, my light had let out a cry of relief and proceeded to cling to my legs, burying his face within my abdomen.

"M-Mariku, oh gods... h-he... he... please... I can't..."

The hikari babbled on and on, his incoherent mantra muffled by the fabric of my clothes. I smiled at the sight, reaching my hand downwards to run my fingers through his soft golden hair.

"I know, my light, I know." I murmured in understanding, nodding slightly.

Malik took a shaky breath before lifting his face from my abdomen, gazing up at me with desperation in his lilac orbs, his pink lips quivering.

The little hikari tentatively tugged on the black shirt I was wearing. "Mariku..." he whispered, barely audible. "Yami, please."

I smirked. Tonight was going to be fun.

I kneeled down so I could match my hikari's height. I leaned in close so our faces were merely inches apart. Malik's breath was heavy, and I could still see him shaking from fear.

I lifted my hand; brushing blonde locks out of my other half's face. I moved my face even closer, so my breath was just brushing across his lips.

"Tell me..." I murmured, all while trailing my hand down his soft cheek. "Where does it hurt?"

Malik's eyes screwed shut, and a choked sob escaped his lips. His chin quivered in pain.

"Everywhere. Gods, it h-hurts... it hurts so much." Malik whispers hoarsely.

I smile softly, and cup his cheek. "Then what do you desire, my Malik? I'll do anything for you... _anything_."

His lavender eyes met my pale blue ones. "Could you just..." His eyes were downcast once again.

The hikari stopped his request short, seeming almost embarrassed by the telltale sign of the pink blush on his normally tan cheeks. I chuckled softly.

"What is it, my sweet hikari?" I pressed further.

Malik languidly wrapped his arms around my torso, nuzzling his face under my chin. "Could you just... hold me for a little while? It's not too much to ask, is it? It's just... it's been so long since I've been held in someone's arms."

I laughed warmly and returned the embrace, wrapping my arms around my other half in an almost possessive manner. "Of course, hikari-mine."

We stayed silent for a moment, simply reveling in each other's comforting presence, listening to the other's soft breathing. Suddenly, I grinned.

I broke our intimate hug momentarily to abruptly scoop up the frail form of my light, causing him to let out a sharp yelp. I carried him over to his bed, setting him down gently with extra care.

The blonde hikari looked up at me with confusion evident in his eyes. The way he furrowed his eyebrows was just too adorable.

I climbed onto the bed so that I was looming over Malik. The child looked absolutely delectable to me down there, staring up at me with those big innocent eyes. I placed my hand on his soft cheek, trailing it downwards so it rested over his heart. I couldn't help but smile at the beat I felt beneath my palm.

"Hikari... when was the last time someone told you that they loved you?" I ask quietly, bringing my face closer so that it was merely inches away from his.

Malik looked away timidly, turning his attention to the stone floor. He bit his bottom lip. "I-I can't... quite remember."

I smiled to myself, lifting his chin up in order for him to meet my gaze. "You really are an ignorant one, aren't you?"

My light's eyes widened in disbelief, his face obviously conveying that he was offended. "W-what?"

I smiled in kind. "Are you completely oblivious, my light? Do you have any idea how loved you are?"

Malik's lips began to quiver. I could tell that he was once again going to burst into tears. "It doesn't feel like it..."

I arched one of my eyebrows. "Oh really?"

My expression morphed into a mischievous grin as I began to kiss his face all over. I could have sworn that I heard Malik giggle.

I pressed my lips to his forehead. "I love you."

I kissed his cheeks. "I love you so much."

I proceeded to kiss his cute little nose. "I love you more than anything, hikari."

I planted a final kiss on his soft lips, lifting a hand to run it through the golden strands of his hair. I continued my gentle, loving kisses all while pulling his smaller body closer to mine.

When my light's breathing became heavy and labored, I pulled away to gaze into his eyes. Malik's cheeks were dusted with a bright pink, his lips parted as he panted for air. Gods... he was beautiful.

With a playful growl, I buried my face into his neck and began to press flighty little kisses there instead. I lifted my hands and begun to tickle his sides, smirking against his neck as I began to hear his childish laughter. Malik thrashed his head to the side as he giggled and squealed, begging for mercy.

"Y-yami... stop! That t-tickles!" he managed to squeak out between his gasps.

I chuckled darkly, being gracious for once and taking my hands away. Malik caught his breath as his gasps began to cease, but his face remained red as a tomato. "It's so good to hear your laugh again, my light."

My hikari let out an innocent little groan of exasperation, slapping me childishly on the arm. "That was mean, yami..."

I pouted a bit, nuzzling my light's cheek. "Sorry, my love."

Malik smiled drowsily before letting out a tiny little yawn, sleepy tears forming in the corners of his lavender eyes. I caressed his soft cheek with my thumb.

"Tired, hikari?" I observed.

Malik nodded slightly. I could see that his eyes were beginning to fog once again.

I sat up from my spot on the bed. "I'd say it's about time we got some shut-eye. Eh, hikari?"

My light nodded again, and so I picked up his dainty little body and tucked him under the bed sheets, pulling them up until they were to his chin. Malik rested his head on a pillow and watched me tiredly as I walked around the bed, proceeding to crawl in right next to him.

Malik smiled cheerfully as he snuggled into my chest, wrapping his arms around my torso and burying himself in my warmth. I felt him hook his legs around my waist and pull our bodies closer. I smirked as I began my usual ritual of running my fingers through my hikari's blonde hair, wondering silently to myself how it could possibly be this incredibly soft.

Malik let out a drowsy little sigh, but one of contentment nonetheless. He closed his eyes at last.

A few moments of silence passed, and I could have sworn that the child that lay in my arms was fast asleep until I heard him whisper quietly.

"I can't hear your heart, yami..." Malik murmured, his soft voice slightly muffled by my shirt. "Why?"

I laughed softly. "You can't hear my heart, dear hikari..." I trailed my hand up and down his arm, reveling in his soft skin. "Because I gave it away to you long ago."

My light shifted his head so that he could glance up at me. "That's silly, Mariku. You can't give away your heart; that's impossible." Malik stated, seeming quite proud of himself.

"Oh, don't believe that. When you love someone so dearly, a heart is no longer necessary. All you need is their happiness, and you're set for life." I explained, praying to the gods that my hikari would have the ability to comprehend the meaning behind my words.

My light furrowed his brows again. "But... I don't need _two_ hearts, yami! You can have yours back, if you want it."

I rest my palm over Malik's beating heart once again. "No, no. I insist that you keep it, hikari. It's my gift to you." I replied. "Although... I do have to ask one favor of you."

Malik raised his eyebrows in child-like curiosity. "What's that?"

My expression became serious as I peered deep into Malik's soft eyes.

"Please... just don't break it. That's all I ask of you in return."

My other half smiled. "Promise." He then lifted his tiny little pinky and offered it to me.

I smiled as well, lifting my pinky and hooking it around his noticeably smaller one in a pinky-swear.

Malik tucked his hand back under the blankets as he rested his head on my chest once again. "Goodnight, yami."

I kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight, hikari."

It didn't take long for the child in my arms to fall asleep; it had been a tiring day indeed.

I thought over our conversation multiple times. I couldn't help but think that Malik truly hadn't understood the message I was trying to communicate to him. I couldn't blame him though; he was very young indeed. I'll just... wait a bit longer. Yeah. That should work.

I smiled down at the sleeping form of my hikari that lay dreaming within my embrace. I kissed his lips softly, being cautious as to not wake him.

He truly was an ignorant one. But... I guess in his case...

Ignorance is bliss.

* * *

A/N:

Chopped: Yeah. That's that. I am going to go shame myself now…


End file.
